


For lower recognition

by zinjadu



Series: Wed to Blight [50]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elves, Denerim (Dragon Age), Gen, Hometown Pride, childhood enemies, just city elf things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: Denerim was Caitwyn's home at one point, damn it.  Like hell she would let Loghain Mac Tir run roughshod all over it.  And support comes from an unexpected quarter.Note:This series is fully drafted!  Updates weekly until the end.  There are less than ten to go!  Thank you everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting on Cait's journey.  <3





	For lower recognition

“Word’s been going around about you Wardens, but I don’t give a damn. This city has enough trouble as it is, and if you can do anything to restore the peace, you’ll have more than just my gratitude.” Sargent Kylon’s rough voice marked him as Denerim born and raised, docks district probably, but savvy enough to have left the streets behind. Caitwyn regarded him evenly. She’d known shem boys from the docks, and he was about the right age.

They’d all been horrid shits, though.

She searched the man’s face for some hint of deception, some tell that would indicate that this was all an elaborate trap on the part of Teyrn Loghain. He couldn’t have been happy about losing herself and Alistair right out from Fort Drakon, and since his daughter was at Arl Eamon’s estate and the Landsmeet officially called, there was little and less he could do openly.

But if they died or were taken in a barroom brawl that would be another matter entirely. Out of his hands, such a shame.

“Well, wouldn’t want people to say that the Wardens didn’t do their bit to help the city,” she said, letting her lilt bleed over her words. “Was born and raised here myself, so I’m no more fond of mercenaries coming in here like they own the place either.”

“Then you have my thanks Warden…”

“Tabris.” Chin high, she met the gaze of the city guardsman without flinching or false modesty or preparing to flee and run the roofs until she lost them. If Mama could see her now.

Kylon eyed her up and down and barked a harsh laugh. “Thought you looked familiar. Not many elves with dark skin and green eyes around this city. Oh, you were the terror of us dockside boys.”

“Which one were you?” she asked with a tight grin.

“Didn’t get my head shaved, I’ll tell you that.”

“How did he end up by the way?” 

“Tell me when you see him, he’s one of those idiots down the Pearl.”

Caitwyn hummed thoughtfully. “Can’t say I’m surprised. More confidence than sense, that one. But, this won’t cause you problems with Mac Tir?”

The sergeant snorted. “He’s not from here, and the orders he hands down have only been making things worse. This is my home, Warden Tabris, and I am to see it taken care of no matter who sits on that fancy chair.”

“We’re agreed there,” said, taking in the bustle of the marketplace, the mud splattered buildings, and the inescapable odor of the river. A city with broken glass ground into the dirt, horseshit in the streets, and fishguts on the docks. Where whores of all kinds worked in dingy rooms or back alleys. Where men pulled knives for insult or coin or both. That had been the Denerim she’d known; none of its higher places or refinements. It’s grit and dirt and struggle. “It’s not much, but it’s ours. 

“Then you understand, and you have my thanks, Warden Tabris,” he said, hand to heart and bowed. To her. An Alienage rabbit he had once chased away from the docks and who had chased him and his in turn. Caitwyn managed her shock and graciously raised her head, receiving the thanks like they were her due.

This was different than returning some odds and ends to a few nobles, from letting a few high and mighty folk know what happened to their kin at Howe’s estate. It had cost her nothing she had not already paid for.

This was cleaning up Denerim streets. This was being seen and counted. But if a dockside boy could see an Alienage rabbit as someone worth putting hand on heart for, then maybe. Maybe they had a chance.

Because even if it wasn’t her home anymore, Denerim was still where she’d come from. Like hell she’d let Loghain Mac Tir allow it to go to ruin.


End file.
